


Room

by Void_Kitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Prompt: Room, Writing Prompt, Written in 10 minutes, death and life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: I find myself standing within a room that I had been in numerous times before, a room that I don’t have to search very far for yet can sometimes take time to reach.





	Room

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something else and this is the result of it.
> 
> I wanted to use prompts to try and write a short story, i'll more then likely do more in the future.

I find myself standing within a room that I had been in numerous times before, a room that I don’t have to search very far for yet can sometimes take time to reach.

The Room was whatever I wanted it to be, blank white walls with absolute silence? Sure. A library? A candy store? A playground? It could be whatever the hell I wanted it to be.

The Room always smelt like home no matter the location of which the Room took but what home smelt like was beyond me as I had long since given up trying to find the right words to describe it.

The Room was an escape from reality that had I had long since discovered was _disappointing_.

It was an escape from the world that just never gave any real excitement and thrill.

I first… discovered the Room when I was just four years old. I fell from a tree, the next thing I know was that I was inside the Room.

The second time was hitting my head on the way down the stairs. I remember, age five, feeling the way my head hit the wooden steps on the way down.

It was… fascinating.

The third time I was in the bath.

I’d long since grown and when life disappointed me or got too much, I escaped to my Room.

The door on the other side of the Room was one I’d never touched, didn’t wanted to, didn’t need to… yet anyway.

I’ve never crossed it but I knew what it was.

It was true Death.

An end of life with no turn backs, no way to return to my body that died every time I escaped to my Room.

I might hate my life, but Death, to me, was far worse.

An eternity of nothingness had never sounded appealing to me after all.


End file.
